Several companies offer mechanical bone cement injection devices. These devices are similar to a household caulking gun. Typically, the injection device has a pistol-shaped body, which supports a cartridge containing bone cement. The cement is typically in two-parts and must be mixed in a mixer and transferred into the cartridge for injection.
Just after mixing, and prior to curing, the cement is in a flowing, viscous liquid state, similar to a syrup or watery pancake batter in consistency. The injection device has a ram, which is actuated by a manually movable trigger or screwing mechanism for pushing the viscous bone cement out the front of the cartridge through a suitable nozzle and into the interior of a bone targeted for treatment.
Once injected into the targeted bone, the cement undergoes a curing cycle of perhaps 6 to 8 minutes. While curing, the cement passes from a viscous liquid to a putty-like consistency and finally to a hard rigid block.